Memory systems can spend a significant amount of time in self-refresh mode. During self-refresh mode, the memory controller is placed into a low power state and data stored in the memory devices is periodically self-refreshed by the memory devices. Operating in a self-refresh mode reduces the power consumed by the memory system without losing data stored in the memory system. However, delays associated with exiting self-refresh mode can reduce the performance of the memory system.